Quantum Stones
The Quantum Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by Deity. Each of the stones possesses unique capabilities Only beings of immense power can wield the stones. History Creation Before the Universe began, four singularities existed. Some time after the Universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the four Quantum Stones by the Deity. Each stone represented a different aspect of Deity's power (Space, Reality, Power, and Time). Stones Space Stone *'Stone Color': Blue *'Original Containment Unit': *'Current Location': *'Current Owner': *'Previous Owners': ** *'Description': Mind Stone *'Stone Color': *'Original Containment Unit': *'Current Location': *'Current Owner': *'Previous Owners': ** *'Description': Reality Stone *'Stone Color': Red *'Original Containment Unit': *'Current Location': Unknown *'Current Owner': None *'Previous Owners': **Deity **James Triden *'Description': The Stone appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid, unlike the other encountered Infinity Stone containment units that appear solid. The Stone gives the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, power, and seemingly unlimited capabilities. The Aether converts matter to dark matter, and seeks out host bodies in order to draw strength from their life force, i.e., energy from living organisms, thereby sapping them of energy in a process that would inevitably prove fatal. As used by Malekith, the only one who fully understood its capabilities, it was capable of creating tendrils of itself or spikes to strike out at opponents, regenerate lost limbs, and create a tornado of Aether energy. Whilst bonded to a strong host like Malekith, the Aether greatly enhanced his physical strength and durability thereby allowing him to fight Thor on a reasonably even basis. On its own, the Aether is capable of sending out shockwaves filled with its energy and pulses of power that can throw back any who it deems a threat to itself. These blasts have been enough to easily stun beings as physically powerful as Asgardians. The Dark Elves and Malekith appeared to have a connection to Aether in that it awoke them from hibernation when the Aether was used again and Malekith could sense the Aether's location.2 Power Stone *'Stone Color': Orange *'Original Containment Unit': *'Current Location': *'Current Owner': Nexus *'Previous Owners': **Deity **James Triden **Savant **Deathwish *'Description': Triden originally saw the Stone as a power source. The stone is an incredible power source, it increase the user's physical abilities and allows it to manipulate energy, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet. It grants to the user powerful mental abilities, like the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, as well as project the user's consciousness to a higher plane of existence. The stone was also said to greatly increase the intelligence of those capable of wielding it. When Savant failed in his campaign, the Stone fell into the possession of Nexus, eventually being passed on to James Triden via sleeper agents, then to Deathwish but was recovered by Nexus. The Stone was then used in various experiments, notably inducing superhuman powers, and other capabilities such as mind control, astral and energy projection were unearthed as well as telepathic and telekinetic powers. Time Stone *'Stone Color': *'Original Containment Unit': *'Current Location': *'Current Owner': *'Previous Owners': ** *'Description': Capabilities Each of the Quantum Stones has the ability to be wielded and used by either a single being of exceptional power, or collections of lesser beings who focus their intent. The Stones act like a symbiotic forces, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host by crushing the Stone in their hand, giving them it's capabilities. The power of all five stones can be harnessed collectively with the help of the various objects. The Stones are also completely indestructible. The Quantum Stones as the greatest power in the universe, and "unparalleled" in their destructive capabilities. Category:Quantum Stones Category:Objects Category:Weapons